It's a Bet!
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Bets are fun…unless you lose.
1. It's a Bet!

**It's a Bet!**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Bets are fun…unless you lose.

* * *

 **It's a Bet! (Rated M for groping)**

Natsu frowned as he stared at the door to Gray's apartment. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He just stared at the closed door with his boyfriend's ridiculous, snowflake-shaped doorknocker on it.

A passing tenant had even gotten worried by Natsu's paralytic stance. After waving a hand in front of his face for what seemed like a minute, Natsu finally snapped out of it and told the woman he was okay.

Then he went back to staring at the door again. He really didn't want to be here. And he really didn't want to do what he came here to do. Stupid bet.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy stifled a snicker as she watched the exchange between Natsu and Erza. She couldn't help it. Natsu had made an outrageous wager that if he could beat Erza in a fight, she would have to do anything he said._

 _Erza had agreed and placed those same terms on Natsu._

 _After the fight, Erza had clearly won by a landslide, leaving a gaping Natsu twitching on the ground._

" _I am not doing it!" Natsu snapped, brining Lucy from her thoughts. "No way in hell!"_

" _You lost, Natsu. Fair and square," replied Erza, smirking triumphantly at the dragon slayer._

 _Realizing that there was no way out of this, Natsu left the guild and set out on his…mission._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

And now here he was. Standing in front of the closed door of Gray's apartment. Staring at the door. Frowning at the door. Glaring at the d—

"Ah, hell. I'm just gonna do it," Natsu mumbled under his breath.

He timidly knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he slowly turned the doorknob and carefully opened it. Peeking inside, he noticed that Gray was laying face down on the leather couch in his living room.

And he looked like he was fast asleep.

Creeping into the room, Natsu cautiously closed the door, barely making a sound, and tiptoed over to the couch. When he reached it, he knelt behind the couch so that if Gray woke, he wouldn't see him. Natsu thought he'd be a lot better off that way.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu braced himself for what he was about to do next. He lifted a shaking hand and brought it toward Gray's firm ass. His hand got lower and lower until his fingertips barely grazed the boxers Gray was wearing. It was now or never.

He pinched Gray's ass.

And pulled his hand back while diving behind the couch.

He waited.

Nothing.

Natsu frowned. Apparently he'd have to do something a little more…extreme.

He leaned back over the couch, determination in his eyes. Raising his hand, he brought it back, and with as much force as he could muster, brought his hand down on Gray's ass with a resounding smack.

Diving behind the couch again, Natsu nursed his stinging hand while listening for _anything_ from his boyfriend.

Gray woke with a start, his eyes still glazed from sleep. He wasn't entirely aware of anything at the moment. All he did know was that his ass hurt like hell.

"What the fuck?" Gray mumbled sleepily as he moved to sit up. He glanced around the room. No one was in his apartment as far as he could tell. So what had woken him? And why did his fucking ass hurt?!

Frowning, Gray stood up and took a few steps away from the couch. He was about to head for the door when he suddenly felt a hand grope his ass fairly roughly.

Gray yelped and bolted from the groping hand. When he felt there was enough distance between himself and his perpetrator, he turned around, ready to face his attacker in any means necessary.

"Natsu?" Now Gray was confused. Natsu had never grabbed his ass before. That wasn't like him. He was too shy to. But Natsu was the only one in his apartment. Was he still asleep and dreaming or something?

"Hey, Gray," Natsu said huskily as he sauntered toward the baffled ice mage. "I came to see you."

Gray just nodded, keeping a watchful eye on the dragon slayer. But when he suddenly felt himself pressed up against the wall with Natsu's hands resting on either side of his head, he grew slightly concerned.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked. The confusion etched on his face made him look really cute.

Natsu smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing, Gray?"

And then Natsu's hands had left the sides of his head and were now trailing down his chest in a very forward manner. But they didn't stay there for long.

Leaning in toward Gray's face, he whispered, "Do you like this?"

"Like wha— _eep_!" Gray unconsciously ground his hips against Natsu's when he felt a pair of hands squeeze his ass.

"I didn't know you could screech like that, Gray. What other sounds can you make?" Natsu chuckled.

"Natsu! What are you—ah! Stop it! Oh…I-I'm serious, Natsu. Cut it o-out! Ah!"

When Gray finally whimpered, Natsu pulled his _perverted_ hands away and stared at his boyfriend, who was looking quite flustered at the moment.

Gray finally managed to get his wits about him. "What the fuck was that all about?!"

"You don't seem to complain when you do that to me," Natsu argued as he sat on the couch. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

Then Gray realized what Natsu meant. Every little thing Natsu had just done, he did to the dragon slayer himself. When he told him to stop, he didn't stop but just kept on…groping. It was…slightly uncomfortable. Did he make Natsu feel like that all the time?

Not to mention he had…squealed…in a masculine sort of way, of course. It was nothing like Natsu's feminine yelp at all. Nope. Not one bit.

"I'm sorry," Gray said in a lost voice. "Do I make you uncomfortable when I do those sorts of things to you?" he asked as he sat on the couch next to Natsu.

Natsu blushed. "N-Not all the t-time. I-It's just that...it's embarrassing sometimes."

"Do you want me to stop doing that to you then?" The serious and concerned look on Gray's face was too much for Natsu to bear, so he burst out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"Y-You! I-I didn't mean anything by it, Gray. I just lost a bet. You don't make me uncomfortable when you do those sorts of things. I'm just…shy, I guess."

Gray smirked and pulled Natsu onto his lap. "I knew you liked it. So what should I do to you right now?" Gray replied seductively.

Natsu chuckled nervously as he tried to get out of Gray's vice grip. "U-Um, nothing right now. Gray! Don't!" Natsu screeched. All he felt were roaming hands and rushing fingers.

Suddenly, Gray stopped and his eyes narrowed at Natsu. "What do you mean you lost a bet?"

Freezing in place, Natsu struggled for a response. "I made a bet with Erza. Whoever won the fight would have to do whatever the other said. I lost…obviously."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "And what did Erza make you do?"

Paling slightly, Natsu sat rigid in the ice mage's lap. "I had to massage your ass," he managed to squeak out.

There was no response from Gray at all. He just stared at him.

Then Natsu paled some more. Gray's face had just changed. That was not a look he liked when it was directed at him.

Gray glared at Natsu. "You spanked me!"

Natsu leapt off Gray's lap and bolted for the door, but it was too late. Gray had caught him.

"Gray, please don't!" Natsu whined as he was dragged further into the apartment.

"Oh, I think I will. You've been a naughty little dragon, haven't you? You should be punished, right Natsu?"

"No!" Natsu cried and he was tossed onto the couch. Punishment usually meant something involving Gray's tongue _near_ and _in_ a certain part of his _lower_ body.

And who knew what else Gray would do to him! He'd pinched him, spanked him, and groped him mercilessly. Natsu believed he wouldn't be walking for weeks.

Gray smirked as he pinned Natsu to the couch. He was beginning to like the thought of Natsu losing his bets. In fact, Natsu should make wagers more often.

* * *

 **End**


	2. Chicken Suit

**It's a Bet!**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Chicken Suit (Rated M)**

"Okay, Natsu," started Erza, "if you spell this word wrong, you lose the bet."

"Ha! I can spell anything!" the dragon slayer gloated as he crossed his arms. Natsu and Erza were currently residing in the guild. Not much was going on today, so they'd opted to play a spelling game. The first person to misspell a word would have to do a dare.

"All right," Erza smirked. "Spell 'knight'."

"That's easy. N-I-G-H-T," spelled the dragon slayer.

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?" Natsu exclaimed. "That's exactly how you spell it!"

"I was looking for K-N-I-G-H-T," elaborated Erza. "So it looks like you've lost the bet."

"That's not fair! You didn't tell me it was that one!"

"You didn't ask."

Natsu was about to continue arguing when the door to the guild slammed open, signaling someone had entered. It was Gray.

"Natsu, are you ready to go?" the ice mage asked, ignoring everyone else. He'd been thinking about the dragon slayer _all_ day while out on his mission. All he wanted to do was throw him down on any surface and—

"Gray! I lost a bet!" whined Natsu. "Help me!"

The ice mage's eye twitched. If Natsu losing a bet meant that his evening plans were ruined, there would be hell to pay. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Now I have to—"

"I'll tell you what, Natsu. If Gray can spell a word I give him correctly, you're free to go and you won't have to complete the dare," said Erza. "However, if Gray gets it wrong, he'll be joining you."

"Fine," Gray conceded. He'd do anything if it meant getting Natsu out of here for an evening of pleasure. "What's the word?"

"Spell 'sects'."

"S-E-X. Now let's go, Natsu," stated the ice mage, beckoning the dragon slayer over to him.

"Wrong," Erza said with a smirk. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, Erza," Lucy mumbled in the background. This would only inflate Erza's ego even more. Pretty soon, Erza wouldn't be able to walk through the door; her ego was getting _that_ big.

"I am not wrong," growled Gray. "Now if you'll excuse us—"

"You should have spelled it S-E-C-T-S," interrupted Erza.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "You never specified which word I was supposed to spell."

"Being as intelligent as you are, I would have expected you to ask for clarification," retaliated Erza. "Or am I mistaken?"

The ice mage was about to respond, but Natsu cut him off. "You really do have your mind in the gutter all day, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, looking perturbed. Was it _that_ obvious?

"Never mind. Let's just get this stupid dare over with so we can go home," Natsu grumbled.

Erza grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"I hate you, Erza," Natsu snapped as he reentered the front of the guild. He was dressed as a chicken—a stupid, fire-breathing chicken. "How long do I have to look like this?"

"Until I'm satisfied," replied Erza. "Now where's Gray?"

"I'm going to kill you for this," warned Gray as he also reentered the front of the guild. He, however, was dressed as a cow—complete with a set of his very own udders.

Erza and the rest of the guild burst out laughing. "Can you moo for us, Gray?"

"I'm not mooing and that's final," he stated firmly. "Now that you've had your fun, there's something I'd really rather be doing. Or rather, _someone_."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "I'm dressed as a fucking chicken! How can you still be horny?"

"That's just it. You're a _fucking_ chicken," Gray smirked.

"You're not even sexy right now! You have udders for crying out loud!" the dragon slayer yelled, trying to deter the ice mage's thoughts from sex.

"I'm pretty sure I can find a use for them," he continued, his smirk intensifying.

"What the hell? Do you have barnyard fetishes now or something?"

"Barnyard fetishes?"

"Yeah! What the hell, you bestial bastard?"

"Bestial bastard?" Gray sputtered.

Lucy and Erza looked at each other while Gray and Natsu continued to argue; Chicken Fire Dragon Slayer vs. Cow Ice Make Mage.

"You're just as sick as Gray sometimes. You know that, right?" stated Lucy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" inquired Erza, the livid grin on her face vanishing.

"I mean, what were you even doing with a chicken suit and a cow suit in the first place?"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
